Harry Potter and the Fights that Never Happened
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: AU: Petunia wasn't going to fall out with her sister because she was a tiny bit jealous of Lily being a witch, that would be silly. Petunia also isn't going to marry that boring Vernon Dursley when she could marry her best friend Tom Granger. And why would Draco believe his father's bigoted views? Answer: he wouldn't.
1. Prologue

Petunia Evans had a sister who was a witch. Sometimes it was hard for Petunia to not feel jealous of Lily. Lily was the perfect one; the youngest daughter and she had magical powers to boot. Petunia sometimes felt overwhelmed with jealousy especially when the family heard that Lily had been invited to a special school for witches. When Lily left Petunia was miserable. She missed her sister so much her jealousy vanished completely and throughout their school years the two sisters wrote letters to each other every single day.

At school Petunia had a very good friend whose name was Thomas Granger – Tom to all his friends. Tom asked Petunia to go to the movies with him the summer before their last year of school and when they left he proposed. He was going away to university to study dentistry and didn't want to lose the best friend he'd fallen in love with.

That summer two weddings took place, the first between Thomas Samuel Granger and Petunia Angela Evans, then the following week Lily married a wizard she had met at school by the name of James Potter.

About two years after the two weddings had occurred, Petunia discovered that she was pregnant. Three months later, Lily discovered she was also having a baby. Petunia had a little girl whom she called Hermione and Lily's son was given the name Harry. A few days after Harry was born Petunia received one last letter from her sister.

Dear Petunia,

Harry, James and I are in great danger and have to go into hiding. I hope it won't be for long. I love you so much and I'm sure I'll see you soon.

Always yours,

Lily Potter

This letter was the last thing Lily would ever say to her sister. It was about a year before petunia heard anything more about Lily Potter. November 1st that year brought with it a surprise. Opening the front door that morning to fetch the milk Petunia had the biggest shock of her life – her one-year-old nephew was asleep in a basket on the doorstep, a letter clutched in his hands. The letter's contents told Petunia that her sister and brother-in-law had been murdered by an evil wizard, who had then vanished, the previous evening.


	2. Chapter 1

The next ten years were fairly uneventful. Harry and Hermione grew up happy and well. Growing up together meant they were closer than most cousins. They even bickered like brother and sister occasionally.

When Hermione's eleventh birthday came, the whole family had a day out at the zoo. At the entrance of the zoo, a lady was selling ice-creams. Petunia gave her daughter and nephew some money so that they could buy a 99p cone each and they went to join the queue. Just as they were reaching the front of the line, an enormously overweight boy pushed past them bypassing most of the people waiting for ice-creams. Harry was annoyed.

"You can't do that."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that" the fat kid replied as a thin ratty kid walked up next to him and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"These kids being trouble, big D?" the rat featured boy asked.

"He was the one that pushed in line" Harry pointed out. The boys dad, almost as large as his son and sporting a magnificent moustache, came over to the group. Ignoring everyone else he turned to the lady selling the ice-creams and ordered two massive chocolate cones. Once the two bullies had their ice-creams they left and Harry and Hermione were able to buy the cones they wanted.

They spent the morning walking around the zoo and then headed to the restaurant for lunch. The boys from the ice-cream queue were in the restaurant as well. The fat one was kicking up a fuss because the knickerbocker glory he had ordered was smaller than he wanted it to be. His parents were indulging his tantrum and the father was demanding that a waiter bring a bigger one.

Harry hoped they wouldn't have to see that boy ever again. They did see him again though. That afternoon the family ended up going to the reptile house. Harry saw the boy and his friend stood in front of a boa constrictors enclosure tapping on the glass to try and get the snake to move. Eventually the two boys left, fed up of waiting and Harry went up to the enclosure, feeling as if he ought to apologise to the snake for the boy's behaviour.

"Sorry about that" Harry said. The snake raised its head and looked at him.

"Can you hear me?" The snake moved its head down then up again as if it were nodding.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked the snake. The snake pointed towards a panel on the side of the enclosure with its tail.

"Boa constrictor, Brazil. Bred in captivity." Hermione read aloud coming over to join her cousin. The thin ratty boy suddenly yelled.

"Look what this snake's doing!" The two bullies shoved the cousins to the floor in order to push in front of the enclosure. Suddenly there was a screech and when Harry looked up he noticed that the glass had vanished and the snake was slithering away.

"Thanksss amigo." Hissed a voice as the boa constrictor passed Harry. The two boys continued to yell and screech.

Petunia hurried the children out of the reptile house and back to the car. She seemed to be shaking. When the family arrived home Lily's sister locked herself and her bedroom and her sobs could be heard from everywhere in the house.


	3. Chapter 2

Not two months after that zoo trip, the doorbell rang one morning and Harry answered it to find an old man with the most enormous beard Harry had ever seen stood on the doorstep.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. May I come in Harry?" the old gentleman inquired. Harry wondered how the man knew his name. He was just about to question this Mr Dumbledore when his aunt came along the corridor to ask Harry who was at the door.

"Ah, you must be Petunia. We've corresponded of course, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus Dumbledore stepped into the hallway and greeted Petunia Granger warmly, shaking her hand. Comprehension dawned on Mrs Granger's face.

"I suppose you've come to tell Harry he has a place. I knew he would, with his mum and dad, how could he not? I haven't told him though. It's just so hard to talk about Lily." Babbled Petunia.

"Indeed I have, and I have brought his letter with me. His is not the only letter I have though. Your daughter Hermione also has a place at our school." Petunia's eyes widened. Albus Dumbledore took her by her arm and led her into her own sitting room so she could sit down while the shook wore off.

Harry was still confused. Hermione chose this moment to join them.

"What's going on?" she asked her cousin.

"I have no idea. That man said he's the headmaster of a school 'for witchcraft and wizardry', I think it must be some kind of practical joke. Although you mum seems to have gone into shock." Harry told her. Albus Dumbledore smiled at them.

"It is no joke," he said softly, "You are both wizards and you both have places at my school. Your mum and dad both attended Hogwarts, Harry." Aunt Petunia was nodding at him. Albus Dumbledore took two letters out of the strange robes he was wearing and handed one to each of the cousins.

Harry looked at his letter. It was written on thick parchment using green ink. The parchment envelope had an insignia with a badger, raven, snake and lion incorporated into the design. A large letter H was at the centre. Opening the envelope, Harry took out several pieces of parchment and began to read his letter.


End file.
